


Un Nuevo comienzo (Fanart)

by Tsukari_san



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Ready, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukari_san/pseuds/Tsukari_san
Summary: Fanart oficial y bocetos que hice para el eventofue divertido, espero poder participar en más





	Un Nuevo comienzo (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MundoCrayzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundoCrayzer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Un nuevo comienzo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390211) by [MundoCrayzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundoCrayzer/pseuds/MundoCrayzer). 




End file.
